


Secrets and Flowers

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Flowers, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, Language of Flowers, Pining, SPN Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Donna suggests that Jody picks up Gardening as a hobby. She agrees, but only because Donna says that she'll pick out the flowers for the garden. Donna picks out a unique grouping of flowers that Jody gets to decode.





	Secrets and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 7: Flowers
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

It was no secret. Long-distance relationships suck. They can work, and they are work, but if you truly love the other person, they are always worth it.

It was a secret that Jody had fallen in love with her best friend. She wasn’t sure how Donna felt, and even if the feeling was mutual, she wasn’t sure if Donna would even want to try the long-distance thing. Chance and luck were never on Jody’s side and that left her terrified to take the next step. Facts she could deal with. She knew that Donna couldn’t leave Hibbing, just like she couldn’t leave Sioux Falls. She knew that she sucked at dating. She knew that she couldn’t deal with a broken heart again.

But she would still do anything that Donna asked of her. Which is how she ended up with a flower garden.

“Ya know Jody, ya need a hobby.” Jody rolled her eyes even though Donna couldn’t see her on the other end of the phone. “Yer either working or yer on a hunt. It ain’t healthy dontcha know.”

“Those things keep me busy Donna. There’s no time to get involved in anything.”

“So, do something that’s not time consuming. You’ve got that garden bed out front. Clean it up, plant a few flowers. Just water them a couple times a week, and if it rains, ya don’t even have to do that.”

“Donna, I don’t even know the first thing about plants.”

“Ok, well, start it off easy ya know? Get Claire or Alex to help you clear out the bed, and I’ll even look up what’ll grow for you, ok?”

Jody sighed, knowing that she couldn’t say no. Not to Donna. “I’m not getting out of this, am I?”

“Not a chance Jodio.”

“Fine. I’m free this weekend, and Alex shouldn’t have plans on Saturday. I’ll get her to help me. That gives you a couple days.”

“Good. Ya take care of yerself. Miss ya!” Donna’s smile could easily be heard and was contagious.

“Miss you too Donna. Talk to you soon.” Jody hung up the call and let her head fall to the desk hard. She was so screwed when it came to Donna.

***

Jody had never been so thankful for a phone call. “Jesus, Donna. I said I wanted a hobby, not a work out.” Donna snorted. “I’m serious! I think the blisters on my hands have blisters.”

“I’m sorry Jodio! I mean, yer wearing gloves, right?”

“Yes! But Alex conveniently had a study group today, so she was only able to help for about an hour.”

“So yer tackling that garden bed all by yer lonesome? How much do ya have left?”

Jody huffed. “A couple of feet. Then I can go find the flowers you picked out.” She paused. “You did pick out flowers, right Donna?”

“Of course, I did! Didja think I’d leave ya hanging?” Donna laughed, and Jody’s heart swelled. “Alright, so I had to look up what could grow in yer area, and what would be ok to plant right now. So, when you go to the nursery, ask for some Morning Glory, some Shasta Daisies, some Aster, and some Carnations. But no yellow carnations, ok?”

“No yellow ones?’ Jody cocked her head to the side. “Why not?”

“Won’t match the other flowers. Trust me.” The phone rustled, as though Donna was pulling it away from her ear and putting it back. “You might want to get heading over there before they close Jodio. Give me a call later? And bandage up your hands.”

“Yes ma’am. I’ll talk to you soon.”

The call disconnected and Jody stared at her phone for a moment. Donna had been oddly specific on the flowers. And she had specifically told her to go to the nursery to go get them. She was serious about getting Jody into a hobby. This could be a good thing. Maybe it would be just the thing she needed to get her mind off her unrequited feelings for her best friend.

***

Jody returned a couple hours later with, what she hoped, would be all the flowers that she needed to fill the flower bed. Luckily, the two blisters on her hands did not have their own blisters, and she would be able to finish digging out the flower bed before calling it a day. However, that would come after she unloaded her haul out of the Jeep.

She had been pleasantly surprised by the choices Donna had made. The Daisies and the Aster complemented each other nicely, the Morning Glory was a beautiful filler, and the Carnations were an excellent accent. When the person at the nursery asked her how she came up with the selections, she wanted to be indulgent and say that her girlfriend came up with the scheme, but she felt too guilty. Jody stated that her best friend had an eye for beauty and left it at that.

Jody carefully unloaded the flowers from the Jeep, walking them over to the flower bed and gently brushing the petals after setting them down. She knew that she was being ridiculously sentimental, but it didn’t matter. Jody grabbed the last few items, including a bag of fertilizer that the salesperson insisted on selling to her at discount, before she set off to finish digging the last few feet of the flower bed.

***

Jody slept well that night. Her hard labor, followed by a warm shower, caused her to drift off early into a peaceful sleep. She was a little sore, but it was something that could easily be covered by a couple of aspirin.

She slid out of bed and quickly got dressed. She wanted to get on with the day and get the plants in the ground before it got too warm outside. A brief stop in the kitchen for some toast and orange juice, and she was ready to go.

As Jody slid out the front door, she was surprised to find a hunched over trench coat mixing her fertilizer and soil. “Cas?”

The blue-eyed angel looked up and smiled. “Good Morning Jody.” He stood up and brushed the dirt from his hands. “I hope you don’t mind. I knew you were coming out, so I figured I could help out a little bit while waiting for you.”

Jody looked back and forth from the flower bed and Cas before cocking her head. “I don’t mind Cas, but why didn’t you knock, or call?”

“None of us could get service.” He pulled out his cell phone. “Sam and Dean asked me to fly ahead to let you know that they’re on the way.”

“A hunt?”

“Isn’t it always?”

“Just finished or starting?”

“Starting, and in your territory. The brothers thought you might want in.”

Jody laughed. “Claire’s going to be so pissed she’s not here.” Cas nodded and chuckled as well. “Well, help me out some more until the boys get here?” When Cas nodded, she added, “Take off your jacket, Cas.”

The two of them kneeled and continued mixing the soil in silence before Cas spoke up. “You have a very interesting choice of flowers, Jody.”

“Oh…” She softly laughed. “I may have bought them, but I didn’t pick them. Donna suggested the flower types. She told me that I needed a hobby, and she suggested that I clean up the flower bed. When I protested about not knowing anything about flowers, she insisted that she could pick them out for me.”

Cas stopped mixing and leaned back on his feet. “Donna picked them?”

“Yes…?” Jody replied hesitantly keeping her focus on the soil in front of her.

“Jody, did you know that flowers have their own language?”

“You mean they communicate to each other?”

“Well, they do that, but I mean that flowers have been used to communicate amongst humans for eons.”

Jody leaned back to look at Cas. “You mean like when someone gives a rose to a person they’re interested in?” Cas nodded. “All flowers have a meaning?”

“Not just flowers technically. Plants, leaves, herbs even. A lot of it has been forgotten, it’s almost a secret language. Florists usually know, historical botanist should, hobbyists.”

“Angels?” Jody added.

Cas nodded. “And perhaps someone who is a romantic at heart?”

“Cas, what do those flowers mean.”

Cas offered her a sad smile and shook his head. “I do not think that it is my place to tell you Jody. I can suggest a book for you to look at, or you can ask the source.”

Jody briefly thought about protesting, but ultimately knew better. “Fine. I want the name of the book. But you’re going to help me get these plants in the ground.” She winked at the angel. “And maybe use a little of your angel mojo to make sure they do ok.”

***

The hunt had ultimately been a success. It was a vamp nest, several hours west of Jody. They got there, booked a motel, took out the nest in the morning, and after getting the few surviving victims to the hospital, they were on their way back to Jody’s. The trip was also successful because Jody learned something new about Donna.

Once Sam and Dean had shown up, Cas briefly flew back to the bunker to grab the book for Jody, since he knew they had a copy of it. When they stopped for the night, Jody had pulled out the notebook where she wrote down the flowers Donna told her to get. Next to them, she wrote their meaning.

_Morning Glory – Affection and Longing_   
_Shasta Daisy – Hopeful love/True love_   
_Aster – Love and Patience_   
_Carnation – Love, Distinction, and Fascination; each color signifies a different meaning_   
_*don’t get yellow – rejection_   
_*bought red and white – deep love, pure love, faithfulness_

After she had double checked her research, she showed her findings to Cas. He just smiled and shrugged before going to sit with Dean again. Jody had to believe that Donna picked these flowers for a reason. She grabbed her cell phone and walked outside. She quickly swiped to Donna’s number, hoping that she would get an answer.

Two rings. “Hiya Jodio!” Donna’s voice was full of warmth and love, and Jody was nearly burst at the seams to ask her outright. “How ya doin’ this evening?”

Jody took a deep breath and centered herself. “I’m doing good Donna. The boys came and picked me up for a little trip.”

“Do ya need backup?” Donna quickly turned serious, and Jody could hear a protectiveness she wasn’t sure she had ever noticed before. “Where ya at? I can be on the road in 15.”

“We’re fine Donna. We’re going tie up the loose ends in the morning. Need a good night’s sleep, you know?”

“Vamps?”

“Yep.”

“How many of ya are there?”

“Me and the boys, and Cas.”

“And them?”

“Donna, we’re just driving through, I’ll be home tomorrow evening.”

“Jody.” Donna’s voice was firm, and thick with concern. “How many?”

“I was thinking of picking up a baker’s dozen.”

“Jesus, Jody!” There was rustling from Donna’s end. “Where are ya? I’ve got my stuff ready to go.”

Jody closed her eyes and smiled. “Donna, I promise you, we’re ok.” She took another centering breath. “If it makes you feel better, how about you meet us back at my place?”

“Jody, ya gotta know, I’m not liking this. Those numbers are 3 to 1 against the 4 of ya.”

“And we’ve already mapped out the route home. I wasn’t calling you to worry you. I was calling you to let you know what was going on, and to see if you would meet me when I was home.”

“Fine.” Donna huffed. “But I don’t like this. And, Jody Mills, _you_ will call me to let me know the job is done, and _you_ are safe. Do ya understand me?”

“Yes. Donna. I will. I promise. And I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yes, Sunshine. You will see me tomorrow. You betcha bottom dollar on it.” Donna sighed. “Ya go tell those boys I said to protect ya. And that I will kick their asses if anything happens to ya.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know. Which is why I’ll kick their asses.”

Jody laughed. “Good night Donna.”

“Good night Jody.”

Jody hung up the phone. “I love you, Donna.”

***

True to her word, Donna was waiting on Jody’s front porch when they arrived. Jody had given her a key months ago, so she was confused as to why she was waiting outside where the air was starting to get brisk.

Donna was off the porch before Dean had even placed Baby in park. “Dinner’s on the table. Go clean up boys.” She nodded her head to the door as everyone exited the Impala. Dean and Sam didn’t hesitate, but Cas smiled and nodded at Jody before following suit.

As soon as the guys were inside Donna pulled Jody into a tight embrace. “Dontcha scare me like that again. Please.”

Jody hugged her back. “That was never my intent Donna.” She pulled back to look at the shorter blonde and was surprised to find her crying. “Donna?” Jody cupped her face and wiped away the tears with her thumbs. “Donna, I’m so sorry.”

“Ya called me at midnight, telling me that the boys are dragging ya into a large Vamp nest in the morning. It sounded an awful lot like goodbye.” She sniffled and leaned into Jody’s hands. “I couldn’t…”

“You couldn’t what?”

“I couldn’t let that be goodbye Jody.” Donna forced herself into Jody’s arms, and resumed her embrace. “I can’t say goodbye yet.”

Jody wrapped her arms around Donna and held her tightly. She took a calming breath before speaking again. “Morning Glory. A symbol of longing and affection.” She felt Donna stiffen. “Aster is for patience in love.” She paused and Donna started to loosen her embrace. “Carnations. They generally mean love. But yellow ones mean rejection. You told me to stay away from those. Somehow, and completely by chance, I bought red ones that represent deep love, and white ones that represent faithfulness.” Jody paused again, and Donna pulled away, looking at her nervously. Jody continued, “Daisies represent a hopeful love, or the hope of love being returned.” She pulled Donna back in and kissed her lips delicately, afraid to scare her away. “I love you, Donna.”

Donna looked as though all the weight in the world had been relieved from her shoulders. She threw her arms around Jody’s neck. “I love you too, Jody.” Their lips crashed into one another’s, the previous kiss a shadow in comparison to the newly ignited flame between them.


End file.
